The Bet Of Love
by Enchanted-Princess
Summary: AU A rich kid never knew what love was until he fell for his long lost friend, but things turn out wrong when he makes a bet with his rival, but can he win her back b4 she walks out of his life again. InuKag
1. Summary

Well I'm here to restart a new fic which I should do better work and hope I get some reviews for my first new Inuyasha fic. In this fic the gang are all human but Inu still has the cute silver hair but no dog ears sorry to say.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters so don't sue me. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha sadly.  
  
The Bet Of Love Summary: Inu is a badass rich popular guy. Inu and his rival made a bet who gets to screw an ugly-duckling first. Which is Kagome, she's the typical geek everyone makes fun of an she has only 2 friends. Anywayz about the bet Inu and his rival Kouga are betting for 1,000 dollars. Inuyasha and co. attend Tama High School. Maybe Inu will fall for her or it could be Kouga.  
Who knows?  
  
============================================================ Some info on the characters:  
Inuyasha Takahashi: 18, hot, tall, muscular type, stubborn, nice to certain people, rich, a badass, hard to get along with, rude, mean at times, a pervert at times, & likes to keep to himself but no one knows that but his best friend.  
  
Kagome Hirshashi: 17, nice, sweet, caring, stubborn at times, smart as hell, don't mess with her when she's mad, geeky (for now), & a loner when she wants to be. Not as rich as people in her school.  
  
Sango Meas: 17, rude, caring, loves her cat, will do anything for close friends and family, rich & gets pissed off easily.  
  
Miroku Kazaan: 18, nice, kin, a huge pervert, loves touching women's butt especially Sango, an idiot at time but then again clever most times.  
  
Kouga Wolf: 18, cute, stubborn, competitive, sweet, rich, a dump ass, thinks he's a badass, & a player.  
  
Kikyo Thach:17, big slut, bitch ,can't stand her, annoying , thinks she better and prettier than other girls , a cheerleader, snobby, rich, a hoe & obsess with Inu.  
  
I hope you like the summary I'll be out with the first chapter soon like in one or two days.  
Diamond 


	2. CH1 The Beginning

The 1st chapter of The Bet Of Love. I hope you like the first chapter sorry if my spelling and grammar are mad. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA SO DON'T SUE ME .  
means thoughts  
""means talking  
  
CH.1 The Beginning  
  
A loud buzzer woke a raven haired girl from her so-called beauty sleep. She goes to one of the richest school Tama High school. She was not the richest or the prettiest until the beginning of 11th grade.  
  
She woke up to take a shower , 20 mins later she came out refreshed but she knew that is going to be the same like every year. She quickly got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white-tee and a pair of shoe. She brushed her long raven hair and went to get her bookbag before school starts.  
  
As she heard her mom call out "Kagome hurry up breakfasts is ready,'' you don't want to be late do you. Quickly Kagome ran down the stairs "coming mom'' she said.  
  
As she got down and sat down for a huge batch of pancakes. She left and she kissed her mom goodbye, "have fun at school, I'll pick you up at the end of school " Mrs. Higurashi said. "Ok mom bye.''  
  
When she was walking she somehow slipped on a rock or something and clumsy fell on the ground. Kagome was trying to get up when some jerk almost as in an inch ran over her.  
  
"Wench, what the fuck are you doing walking in the street I could have killed you,''said some guy with silver yelling out from his Mercedes but, could not recognized him.  
  
Kagome looked like she was about to burst, some idiot could have killed her and didn't bother to apologized to her.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a stop sign you dumbass," as Kagome pointed to the stop sign right next to her. The silver haired guy said '' well how was I supposed to know I've never seen one there before"  
  
Kagome yelled again ''Are you just blind or were you just born that way''  
  
Fuking wench I don't got time for you or I'm going to be late for school, so bye ugly wench." So the silver haired boy drove off.  
  
Kagome looked at her time and notice it was already 7:52 "shit I got 7 more minute before school starts, so she ran fast as her skinny legs can go. She made it just in time and had time to look for her best friend and talk.  
  
And Kagome headed to the main office to pickup her schedule. "K, for first phase I got chemistry'' she said out loud as she saw her only best friend Sango Meas come up to her.  
  
"HI, Kagome so what's your schedule for first class Sango said. "I got chemistry first," Kagome said when she was looking for her glasses. "Me too, we should be in the same class then,'' Sango smiled.  
  
When Kagome and Sango were talking she saw that silver haired boy from behind. Until he turned around and Kagome's mouth fell it was Inuyasha Takahashi.  
  
Sango saw the look on Kagome as she was staring at that guy so she ask Kagome what was wrong . "Kagome what's wrong with you it seems like you just seen a ghost ," when Sango ask. Kagome looked at Sango and started to explained what happen this morning  
  
"Well Sango this morning I was trying to get to school and then I fell and Inuyasha almost ran over me but I could see his face but I saw his hair, and then he called me a wench so we started to fight until he said he had no time for cause he was going to be late for school and he left that was it ."  
  
When Sango looked at her and said ''that jerk '' I no'', Kagome said. They both look pissed at what Kagome just said.  
  
If your wondering who this Inuyasha is well he's the guy who thinks he's a player and yet every girl wants him cause Inuyasha is so popular and one of the richest guy in school. He's my worst enemy since middle school the way he would make fun of me and my glasses and that I don't have as much money as he does ,I can't still remember how he use to make me cry so much. I hate him with everything I got in my heart.  
  
I was so in my zoned that I didn't notice Sango talking to me.  
  
"Hello, Kagome are you paying attention to me" Sango replied." Huh, what you say Sango", Kagome looked confused and so did Sango" I said are we going to class or not, Sango said" Kagome smiled, "Oh yeah, let's go then." As Kagome dragged Sango to their first class.   
Somewhere Else  
  
Inuyasha Takahashi entered the school when he notices his little fan club coming to him. As they came by some girls were saying "Inuyasha I missed you how was your summer or I missed you so much not being able to be near you"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girls and said "sorry I got to go theirs Miroku" The girls looked at him started to wave and said bye.  
  
Inuyasha came up to Miroku and had the looked on his face of relief "Hey Miroku, "Miroku looked at him and said "you fan club ambush, huh "Yup,'' Inuyasha said.  
  
Then Inuyasha was talking about what happen this morning. Miroku perverted tail ask was she hott "No you dumbass she was a fuking bitch talking to me like that "Inuyasha replied.  
  
Miroku ask "so man, how was your summer did you fuck any hott women or what" Inuyasha smiled "dude, you know I did how about you." Miroku looked at Inuyasha and said "how can I fuck some girl, when all I think about is Sango."You know Miroku that girl will never like you Inuyasha exclaimed. "I can dream can't I, Miroku said.  
  
"So Miroku what class you got , I got chemistry" Miroku looked at his schedule and said "I got that to so we should be in the same class , lets hope my lovely Sango well me in that class. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
When Kouga appear and was bragging about how his summer was and how he did a 30 something yr old women.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand didn't seem to care one bit. But Miroku was into the conversation saying how lucky Kouga was and how he wish he was Kouga at the time.  
  
Kouga was trying to finish, until Inuyasha said "Miroku lets go or we will me late for our first class.  
  
Miroku was laughing and so was Kouga "since when do you care if we were late or not Inuyasha you hate school remember, as Miroku knocked on his head and Inuyasha slap his hand away.  
  
Miroku lets go now or I'm leaving you with wolf boy," Inuyasha said as he was walking away. Kouga was about to protest but Inuyasha left before he could say anything.  
  
So Miroku decided to leave to check out which lovely ladies were going to be in his class. More students were coming in to school. Some didn't know what's going to begin this year that they will never forget.  
  
So there you go I hope I get some good reviews.Diamond 


	3. CH2 Mermories of Forbidden

Hey people I'm back with the next chapter so I hope you like it cause me and my cuz wrote it together so we both edit and their might be some grammar so excuse it . I'm going to try to write them as long as I can so I could get more reviews. And I'm going to update like every 2-4 days or maybe update every week. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters so don't sue me.  
  
CH.2 Memories are forbidden  
  
When Inuyasha and Miroku were walking to their first class. Down the hallway Inuyasha started to see some big breasted girls going towards the same direction, "I think I know that girl" replied Inuyasha "yeah, you do" exclaim Miroku.  
  
"Ha, Yashie I miss you so much where have you been all my life" Kikyo said as she wrap her arms around Inuyasha. "Now, I remember you're Kikyo," "Hell, yah I can't believe that you could forget about me," Kikyo smiled.  
  
"Hey Kikyo do you got chemistry at first period," asked Miroku. "Miroku don't you have something to do right now," saying in a sluttish way. After that Miroku went into the chemistry lab.  
  
Than Miroku walked into the classroom while cursing under his breathe, but than he saw Sango.  
  
As Miroku came up to Sango and straight said, "My lovely Sango did you miss me cause I sure did miss you," while he was reaching for her ass. But Sango saw his hand and slap the shit out of him, and yelled out "you pervert". Then Sango told "Kagome lets find a seat far away from the per".  
  
Kagome just watch the scene and followed Sango.  
  
Than Inuyasha and Kikyo came in the class, as more students headed in the class as well. Inuyasha looked around to see if he knew anybody and he saw her. "What the fuck are you doing here you wench" Inuyasha yelled "I'm in this fuking class you dumbass," Kagome replied back. They kept fighting and all the students where just watching them two yell at one another. When Inuyasha was about to say something the teacher came in.  
  
"Okay class settle down now and I want you all to sit your name in a orderly fashion, so I can put you in your correct seating and by the way I'm Mrs. Yuri your new teacher for the whole school year. Mrs. Yuri was trying to assign each student to their correct seats. The whole class was getting in their correct seats.  
  
Out of nowhere Mrs. Yuri said "Kagome H. next to Inuyasha T., they both looked at one-another and Inuyasha smirked at her. Kagome stared at him with fire in her eyes.  
  
Now you may all think Kagome and Inuyasha talk or should I say fight a lot because they hated eachother for so long. But both Kag and Inu had a past together that know one would understand. From when Kag was 5 and Inu was 6yrs old.  
  
Flashback A very cheer 5 yr old girl stood on her porch waiting for her ultimate best friend "hey, lets go play tag cause your it" the little 6 yr old Inu said as he's running from Kag.  
  
Kagome smiled at him "that's not fair Inu ", when she saw him running behind a tree. They played together until the sun went down.  
  
Until the day they would hate eachother. On a Saturday Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha at her porch for a while.  
  
Kagome went over to her mom and said "mommy what time is it?" Mrs. H. said "it's already 4:52." It was late so Kag ran out to look for him.  
  
As she went to the playground, she saw Inuyasha playing with some girl so Kagome hided behind a tree. She heard Inuyasha said something "Kikyo when we get older you should be my girlfriend." When Kagome heard what Inuyasha said, her heart fell into thousands of pieces. She ran far away towards home.  
Flashback Ends  
  
From that moment Inuyasha stopped going over to Kagome's house. As he got older he started to forget the memories they shared together. As Kagome got older yet she still couldn't forget what Inuyasha did to her so she just put it far behind her heart to forget easier.  
  
When she got to middle school her dad died in a car accident, she got even lonelier with know one to comfort her. Her mom didn't make that much money because they were only a one income family but, they managed enough to get food on the tables and things they really need. Kagome couldn't get the best or stylish clothes but, at least she had clothes to wear and other things.  
  
Kagome grew even more but, she knew that money wasn't everything as long as you got something. She didn't care if people in school would tease her especially the popular kids including Inuyasha.  
  
She stared to wear glasses even if she could see; she was only wearing them for show. So know one in school or just anyone would bother her and talk to her.  
  
The reason she's hated Inuyasha so much because he wasn't there for her when her dad died, because of him she had no friends, she had nothing to live for but her family. To tell you the truth Inuyasha ruined her life. That day when he left her Kagome swore she would never trust anyone ever again. To this day she can't trust know one not even her best friend Sango.  
  
Inuyasha forgot about her cause of that bitch Kikyo.  
  
She didn't notice she was in her zoned until she heard "why do you have to be next to me, you wench under his breathe to Kagome." She looked up an saw Inuyasha with his devilish smirk.  
  
"What the hell should I know, Mrs. Yuri is the damn teacher who put us together," Kagome barked at him.  
  
"Class I want you all to talk about yourself and your summer vacation, now one by one say your full name and whatever else you want to share with the entire class," Mrs. Yuri said as she sat down back in her seat.  
  
First a girl name Myakka Izzy, told how her summer was, than a guy next to her Tusome "King" Jono. One by one came than Sango Meas was next talking about how she got a new cat and her dislikes and likes when she was talking when Miroku's dump tail raise his hand and ask is one of your likes a pervert monk," he ask with his innocent look.  
  
Sango looked at him and everyone in class busted out laughing even the teacher was giggling about it. Sango was embarrassed when she headed to her seat, she stood right in front of Miroku and slap him hard with a hand print on his right cheek. Everyone started to laugh even harder. It was so damn funny.  
  
Mrs. Yuri was about to tell Miroku to come up but she realize Miroku was to hurt to come up so she ask the next student which was Kagome. She stated her name and heard some booing from an egotistical jerk. She was about to tell the class about her summer until she heard Inuyasha say "who cares about her she probably sat at home all day reading every damn book she, saw come on people she has no friends at all."  
  
Kagome looked at him with a sad look and she screamed at him "how the fuck would you know, you weren't even their unlike you I don't spend my time wasting money and spending it on a bunch of sluts and hoes so don't try to tell me how my summer was when you don't know the half of it you jackass."  
  
Everyone in class was saying "Inuyasha just got dog by a geek," and they all started to laugh one my one. Inuyasha stared at each one of them and they shut-up we heard Kikyo saying "how could that bitch talk to my Yashie like that.''  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something until Mrs. Yuri said "Inuyasha and Kagome get out of my class now or detention." Kagome went out first and Inuyasha walked out and slammed the door shut.  
  
Kagome sat down on the bench, than out of know where Inuyasha yell at her and said "why the fuck did you yell like that you wench?''  
  
Kagome looked up at him and replied "stop calling me wench my name is Kagome let me spell it for you K-A-G-O-M-E got it or did you forget my name to."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her and wondered what the hell she means forgot her name to, did I know her when I was little I don't think so the only thing I remember is making fun of her.  
  
Then he ask" what do you mean forget?'' She just stared at him like what he was just doing to her "nothing it's not like you can remember anyway."  
  
Inuyasha was scratching his head with a confuse look an then he grabbed both of Kagome's arm and said "what do you mean by that is there something you know that I don't remember."  
  
Kagome looked straight in his eyes ,and it looked like she was about to cry but she hold it in and just scream at him" let me go now, all I'm going to tell you is remember when you were 6 yrs old but, if you can't remember than you don't need to know."  
  
He let go and said "for a nerd you think you can say trash to just anyone but, you got nothing to back it up do you, how am I going to remember what exactly happen to me when I was 6 it's not like I even knew, you did I."  
  
Kagome didn't say anything but Inuyasha said "well tell me then did I know you then, tell me now bitch."  
  
But poor Inuyasha the bell rung just in time before Kagome could even say anything and she ran off to her next class. Inuyasha still didn't understand could maybe she know about the little girl I use to play with when I was little, I wonder what ever happen to her she was my best friend when I was little."  
  
Inuyasha was waking to his next class but still was trying to picture the girl he once cared about and how or even Kagome may know about it.  
  
Hey guys well that my 2 chapter so please write me reviews and tell me what you think about it ja'ne  
  
Diamond. 


	4. CH3 I Bet You

Sorry that I'm not updating as soon as I should .I've been kinda ill but I'm back with a new chapter. Excuse my spelling/grammar. But thanks for those who review my story it means a lot to me :D Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha characters so you no sue.  
  
CH.3 I Bet You........................  
  
After a couple of classes with having Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Sango, it was fifth period time for lunch it's about damn time.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were in line talking and getting shit from the cafeteria the school serves.  
  
Inuyasha still didn't understand what that damn girl was talking about. Both guys went to their usually table and sat down.  
  
Their fanclub sat down as well, they both smirked at eachother and put their arms around the closes girls that were near them.  
  
Kouga and his crew past by them. Kouga went up to Inuyasha "mutt face was up with these little hoes you call a fanclub you're just pitiful."  
  
Inuyasha looked at him "how would you know when the only fanclub you got is those dirty, nasty, old hags wolf boy"  
  
Kouga pushed some of the girls away and sat down "you think you so hot with all that damn money yet the only sluts I see you getting are those gold- digger dog face."  
  
Inuyasha was about to punch the shit out of Kouga in the gut but instead held back and said "wanna bet on it"  
  
"Ok dog face lets bet who gets to fuck,"Mm let's see who Kouga looked around the place and saw you guess it Kagome H.  
  
Inuyasha saw who it was and looked at Kouga and Miroku then he said "what the fuck, why that bitch anyone but her."  
  
Kouga stood up "I was right mutt face you can't handle a challenge, especially from a girl who hates you more than life it self," Koga replied.  
  
"I'm not afraid, all I got to do is flash my charm and she'll come running in my arms," Inuyasha exclaim.  
  
"You know she can't resist me so actually mutt face I'll win and get a fuck at the same time how sweet is that," Kouga said as he shows his cocky smile.  
  
"Dog breathe, why don't you back to the farm with the wild dogs so let the big wolves handle this," Kouga said out loud to Inuyasha.  
  
They kept arguing until they both shook hands and finalize a bet on who gets to fuck Kagome first for 1,000 dollars in cold-hard cash.  
  
"Find you better have the money when I finished fuking her"  
  
Inuyasha sneered at Kouga. All they did was scream until their lungs couldn't take it any more, Miroku watch with amuse and wonder who was going to win and who would fall for Kagome also.  
  
Miroku wasn't stupid he remembers Kagome when they were kids but never really talk to her as most as he should have, even if he did talk to her he'll just get slap or yell at for is curse hand it wasn't is fault it's just the damn hands why couldn't they just see that.  
  
The day past and Inuyasha and Kouga were thinking of plans to get Kagome but they didn't know what's in store for them at all.  
  
The last thing Inuyasha heard before he got in his car was Kouga screaming from his car saying "you're going down mutt-face."  
  
Inuyasha would have said something but Kouga disappear just in time before he even hear a word from Inuyasha.  
  
It was early in the morning around 7, Kagome got out of bed to get ready for another dreaded day of school. Her first day was o.k., excluding the part of Inuyasha almost killing her and the fact that she had some bad memories of Inu and her.  
  
She got ready and said bye to her mother and headed to the door. Kagome was walking as usual until a familiar silver Mercedes parked up in front of the corner.  
  
When Kag got up the corner, the window lowered down and she saw Inuyasha's head popped out.  
  
Inuyasha spoke out "do you want a ride"  
  
Kagome stood there froze with Inuyasha's words.  
  
"What yy-ou say" Kag studded.  
  
"Do I have to repeat myself, I said do you want a ride," Inuyasha spoke again.  
  
Kagome looked at him "are you serious or joking."  
  
"I'm serious" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Sure, it's so nice of you and Inuyasha it better not be a joke or I'll kill you," Kagome smiled.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her "whatever, get in Inuyasha and Kagome sat silently.  
  
Inuyasha was driving and he looked at Kagome really looked at her from head to toe.  
  
An thought how beautiful her pearl eyes are if she didn't wear those glasses.  
  
(More thoughts) Wait, what the hell am I thinking this is Kagome she just a bet nothing else.  
  
Kagome saw him staring at her and broke the silence and ask "what are you staring at."  
  
"Um, it's just that why do you wear those glasses to hide your beautiful face like that,"  
  
Inuyasha shut his mouth fast and blush at the same time.  
  
Kagome blushed even harder than Inuyasha did. Know one has ever called her beautiful before except her relatives.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at those eyes reminding him of someone but, damn he wish he didn't have such bad memory. They got to school and Kagome said "thanks for the ride."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her "sure".  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha headed to the same class but didn't even notice that they were walking side by side.  
  
From around the corner Kouga saw the whole scene.  
  
"Fuck, mutt-face got to her before I did damn it." Then Kouga headed to his class as well.  
  
In class Kagome was wondering why Inuyasha was actually acting nice and sweet to her. When we were in his car it felt like when I was little and happy again.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand was wondering almost the exact thing about being nice and all. (A/N oh, what the hell, I'm bored let's skip and go to lunch.) During lunch Inuyasha and Kagome went to get their lunch to sit at their table but, not like usual.  
  
Inuyasha went to sit with Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Hi, may I sit here," Inuyasha trying to impress Kagome with his manners.  
  
"Why do you want to sit here," Sango question Inuyasha. In the middle of this Kouga appear.  
  
"No way, I will take this seat, thank-you very much," Kouga said.  
  
"Hell no, get away from my fucking seat jerk-face," Inuyasha yell out.  
  
Inuyasha had just started fighting between him and Kouga. Kagome looked at both the guys and didn't understand why there fighting over a seat when there's more than one to sit at.  
  
So Kagome stood up and both the guys looked at her and she blurted out" Guy's there's more than one fucking seat," Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha whined and said "but, I want the seat next to you" Then Kouga said "you can't sit there mutt-face because that's my seat so move the fuck away from it."  
  
Kagome and Sango looked eachother and just busted out laughing. Inuyasha and Kouga yelled at the same time "what's so damn funny."  
  
Sango said "you two, why are you guys even talking to us."  
  
Inuyasha smirked at Sango and said "who said I wanted to talk to I don't even like you." Kouga nodded and agreed with Inuyasha who would believe it.  
  
Sango stared at Inuyasha and Kouga you came to see Kagome, huh! Why! ,"  
  
Inuyasha blushed Kouga just stood there "Is it wrong to talk to my friend," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kouga said "well she's my friend too."  
  
Kagome blushed; no guy or guys have ever given her that much attention before oddly it's strange but nice. Inuyasha still blushed because he saw Kagome blush as well.  
  
Kouga was getting pissed off because they forgot he was still here. He screams out "what about me?"  
  
Everyone looked at him with a confused look. Since Inuyasha was talking to Sango, Kouga sat next to Kagome and took her hand and kiss her hand and said "bye Kagome I'll see your lovely face tomorrow," and walked off.  
  
Inuyasha saw what Kouga just said and he felt like he was about to go ballistic. "What the fuck does Kouga thinking he was doing with My Kagome he thought until he notice what he just said and thought My Kagome felt so familiar like he said it before.  
  
The day was over everyone past out with different dreams, but one stood out Miroku with his nasty wet dreams. But others with dreams about each other, how sweet right.  
  
Please review I started writing the other chapter and I just find out I'll be working soon but it won't stop me from updating.  
  
Diamond 


	5. CH4 A fighting Morning

Hey again even though know one as review I don't give a F but thanxs to some who have. So I'll still update anywhere. Sorry for bad grammar and spelling.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND CO. IF I DID THEN I WOULD HAVE TONS MONEY BUT I'M BROKE.

"**_TALKING"_**

_**-THOUGHTS-**_

Ch.4 **_A Fighting Morning_**

The day started out in Inuyasha's room "where the hell are my shoes" Inuyasha yell in frustration. "There're under your closet dumbass," Sessoumaru yelled back.

As Inuyasha went to find his missing things he knew today was going to be an interesting day.

"Kagome get up your going to be late for school," Mrs. Higurashi hollered.

"Oh, shit what the hell is wrong with my alarm clock" Kagome cursed out loud.

**_(A/N poor Kagome)_** Kagome was heading downstairs when she heard her doorbell.

-Who would come this early in the morning- Kagome thought?

She opened the door seeing two boys fighting by her door step they were in some ball rolling around fighting eachother, -how weird- Kagome thought.

"What the hell is going on", Kagome question.

When Kagome said all of this Inuyasha got out of his spell so he got up and stared to dust off the nasty dirt off of him.

Kouga on the other hand did not notice a thing until he realize he was fighting himself

-damn it why am I fighting myself where's that Inu-baka at- Kouga thought.

"Hello beautiful um is this a great morning or what," Inuyasha smile at Kagome.

Kagome kinda wanted to bust out laughing was so funny the great Inuyasha being so nice like that.

But before she could respond someone's hand went to Inuyasha's face and push him out the way.

"Get out of my way "Kouga shoving Inuyasha again.

"Hello my dear Kagome you look so lovely this morning" Kouga smirking in his mind trying to be the night and shining armor of her dreams **_(A/N LOL he is so cocky)._**

To Kagome this was all too funny for her but she couldn't help but blush just alittle.

"Kagome, I can see that you have more than one friend besides Sango for a change" Kagome's grandpa said as he just appear infront of the three teens.

Kagome looked at her grandpa "Grandpa what are you doing here" As her and her grandpa argue about him saying that.

Sota Kagome's little brother yelled out "what's going on out here" saying the same thing Kagome was saying when she first went outside this morning.

Then Mrs. Higurashi came out as well, Sota, Mrs. Higurashi, and Kagome's Grandpa looked at both Inuyasha and Kouga.

Kagome's mother spoke out "well hello, my have you grown Inuyasha".

He looked at Mrs. H –what the hell is she talking about do she know me-, but before Inuyasha could ask her Kagome butted in.

Kagome pushed everyone inside the house except Kouga and Inuyasha.

Kouga stood dumb found –damn that girl is strong maybe after I win the bet we can really date- Kouga couldn't help but wonder what he just said. He was not going to overreact about it well not yet anyways. **_(A/N Aww, Kouga is really falling for Kagome)_**

After the ridiculous conversely they all went in the house, but than Kagome forgot about the boys!

"Ding-dong!" the doorbell rang, Than Kagome ran to the door and opened it and she saw the boys fighting.

Than Kagome got caught into the fight, than out of nowhere a punch was flying into Kagome's face but in time Inuyasha caught the flying fist and everything stopped.

Kagome looked straight at the fist eyes widen, "Inuyasha, you" Kagome startled in fear.

Kouga took back his fist and Inuyasha impertinence "You know, you could have punched her"

Kouga came up to Kagome and grab her hand while saying "Sorry my dear, Kagome I didn't mean to do it, can you please forgive me." Kagome gazed at Kouga and said "I forgive you Kouga."

Kouga grinned at her and hugged her. Inuyasha was watching and holler out "he could have hurt you and you forgave him, Kagome."

Kagome looked towards him "Inuyasha, it was a mistake plus you did save me from his fist, Kagome blushed."

After the fighting Kagome asked what both of the boys were doing here anyway?

Kouga pushed Inuyasha out the way and said "well I thought maybe I could drive you to school this lovely morning.''

Kagome glared at her watch then shrieked out "you baka's you two have been fighting for an hour and now we'll all late for school, damn you two."

Inuyasha in spite of the situation screamed out "if we'll late then come on Kagome lets go," as he grabbed her hand and went to his Mercedes.

Kouga got furious, and ran to his car. He hollered out the window "you mangy-mutt Kagome was supposed to be with me in my car, not you."

Inuyasha smirked and roared out "too bad, she's with me."

Kagome was just putting on her seat belt and she heard what Inuyasha just said –do they think I'm some thing like they can fight over me, what a bunch of immature little boys- Kagome thought.

When they were at the school Kagome got out and headed towards the door. When both the boys blocked her entrance and were pushing each other and screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Kouga get the fuck out of my way, so I can open the damn door so me and Kagome can get in" Inuyasha sneered.

Kouga barked back "mutt-face I'll open the door for me and Kagome can go in, not you and her got it."

Kagome was staring at both the guys and she just hope that them two, would stop soon before they get detention.

Deep down she still didn't understand why the two most popular guys in school would be fighting over her, could this be a bet or are they for real she had know clue what's so ever but she was going to find out sooner or later.

Kagome snapped back to reality and saw the two boys still auguring so she bellowed out "why don't both of you move, I'm not going to be late even more cause of you two jackasses."

Inuyasha looked at her "I was just trying to be a gentlemen, to open the door for you" as he gave her the puppy dog lips.

"Kagome, you can't believe what he is saying because he's lying to you," Kouga said.

Kagome pushed them out the way and open the door for herself , but before she went in she gave then each a hurt look "is this some sick joke, because whatever it is, it won't work on me on don't believe you two would actually care or even talk to me."

So she went in the school, Inuyasha looked at her he didn't know what he was thinking so he stared at the same spot Kagome was just at a minute ago.

Kouga was thinking-what the hell is going on damn do I really want to hurt her like that, well maybe just to see mutt-face get his heart broken-. He started to laugh alittle and he went in the school.

But, Inuyasha was still staring until he saw the door close again and he realize he was the only one standing there so he went in too.

Before he could get in Kouga stopped him "so mutt-face, I guess the nerd is catching on to us but I have to admit you really know how to act, it actually seems like you really do care for her that's funny huh but it don't matter cause in the end I'll still get your money and get a good fuck too."

Inuyasha was lost at words, he was still furious with Kouga- I don't know what's going on am I really starting to fall for her, but I can't it's just a stupid bet that's all- Inuyasha thought.

In the end the three got detention for being two hours late. Kagome was fucking mad.

Inuyasha was or just clueless with his feelings, all Kouga could wonder about was getting money and winning against Inuyasha but in a way he felt weird too.

The two lost boys were having doubts about a lot of things.

So that's chapter 4 I'm sorry if I'm not writing as much now that school starting soon, I'm going to change the rating to R instead since of all the language. I'll update soon if you

PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE!!!!!!!!!!

See ya till next time, Diamond.


	6. CH5 Temptation Detention

Hey ppl like any other author it's hard to update since school starts, but I did update and thx again from the bottle of my heart from some of u who have review this fic. I'm glad I update since I stayed home today so it was easy for me to do it. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INYUASHA AND CO. SO DON'T SUE OR I'LL SUE. LOL

"_**Talking"**_

_**-Thoughts-**_

**_Ch.5 Temptation Detention_**

**_Kouga's P.O.V_**

"Damn, don't wake me up at this hour" Kouga curse at his butler Hong.

"Sorry master Kouga but you should get ready for your Saturday detention,

" Kouga bolted out of bed. "Oh yeah ,today I'm going to see Kagome and woo her and make her fall madly in love with me.

He went in his grand bathroom took a shower and pulled on some blue baggy jeans with a with Sean John shirt with is Sean John Tims.

_**Inuyasha's P.O.V**_

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Inuyasha get your lazy ass out of the fucking bed, and get and get ready for your detention" Sessoumaru hollered from downstairs.

Inuyasha putted the pillow over is head –damn that half brother of mind, he knows I got sensitive ears-.

He didn't wanted to get out of bed, but he knew he had to, Inuyasha would not let that wolf boy touch nor get near Kagome.

So he went to take a cold shower, when he came out with just a towel **_(He is so hot!)._**

Inuyasha decide to wear his black baggy jeans with a red rocawear shirt with his black flares.

_**Kagome's P.O.V**_

Kagome woke up from her phone ringing, you know how Kagome is kinda clumsy so she kinda fell out of bed.

"Hello" Kagome said groggy.

"Oh, sorry Sango I can't come to the mall with you I got detention from those two idiots, yea I no why don't you just go with Miroku."

Kagome put the phone away from her ear to hear "hell no, Kagome I'm not going with that pervert," Sango screaming.

"o'k, Sango but I gotta get ready see ya" Kagome said on the other end of the line. "Bye, have fun today, Sango said before they both hung up.

Kagome went to get ready she went to the bathroom and took another warm bath like every morning.

She was thinking as she got out –should I just be myself to see if I looked more like me would they still treat me the same way or will they just hurt me- **_(referring to what Inuyasha and Kouga r doing to her)._**

In the back of her mind Kagome was glad to take those ugly glasses and granny clothes away for once.

She went in her walk in closet and picked out one of her favorite outfits a black mini tennis skirt with a sleeveless white top with the word Hottie in pink and black letters with silver glitter and her 3inch black scandals with silver glitter also.

-When the boys see me they are going to freak out- Kagome thought as she straighten her long raven hair out.

When Kagome headed downstairs her mother stared at her "Kagome I see that you have started to wear all your pretty clothes it's about time dear," Mrs.Higurashi said.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Kagome got a ride from her mom, Inuyasha left in his Mercedes and Kouga also left in his Mustang.

Kouga and Inuyasha got to the high school first at 8:00 am that morning they both continue to argue until they saw a beautiful raven headed girl that came out of a car.

The two guys stop what they were doing and just stared at the beauty in front of them –who the hell is that girl she is hot- Inuyasha thought.

-Damn that girl is a Hottie like what her shirt said- Kouga thought as well.

Kagome got out of her mom's car and waved good-bye. She looked back at the guys and couldn't believe what she saw –I guess my look is working but I hope they don't take this the wrong way-.

Both of them had lust in there eyes for her, so she walked towards them they both clear a row so she could pass threw.

Kagome took both of her hands and touch Inuyasha and Kouga's chins and pushed their month back in place and said

"Come on boys lets go or we'll going to be late again but this time for detention."

"Kaa-gg-oo-mme is that you,"Inuyasha stuttered.

"Well-duh who else would it be," Kagome said as she smiled to Inuyasha.

-Her smile is so bright and warmly, what is she doing to me- Inuyasha thought.

Kouga got out of his dazed and stuck out his arm "Kagome shall we go in."

"Yes, lets go in" Kagome looped her arm with his and blush alittle, they were about to go in but Kagome stopped and

said "Inuyasha are you coming or not !''

Inuyasha looked in her eyes but he just wanted to melt looking at her eyes and smile, "I'm coming" Inuyasha blushed alittle until he saw Kouga and Kagome so close together like that.

So he did the only thing he could think of to separated them and push Kouga out the way and grabbed Kagome's waist and they went in together with Kouga following behind and saying dump things about Inuyasha.

Kagome could not say a word out she was shock she had never encounter something like this with a guy, know guy has ever gotten this close to her for explain Inuyasha holding her waist plus he's popular, Kagome was blushing like there was know tomorrow.

When they headed to the detention room they were greeted by Mr.Jaken the so-called detention monitor.

The first thing that came out of Mr. Jaken's mouth was "you three delinquents find a seat an separate yourself from one another, I'll be out for a teacher's meeting and when I get back I better see you three in this exact place got it."

They all yell out "got it", then Inuyasha yelled out "o'k Mr.Jaken go and screw your boyfriend bye."

Kagome and Kouga laughed a bit, Mr.Jaken stared at Inuyasha "watch your tongue before I have to do what I did last time and I do remember that you did not like it at all."

An before Mr.Jaken left he snigger and locked the door at the same time.

Inuyasha barked back "you fucking faggot, next time I'll beat the fucking shit out of you and your boyfriend."

Kagome glance at Inuyasha and said "so... what did he do to you."

Kouga glimpse at Inuyasha to hear what he was going to say about this whole situation.

"Nothing, he just trying to hit on me when I had detention by myself," Inuyasha had a disgusted looked on his adorable face.

Kagome and Kouga busted out laughing "would you two shut the fuck up" Inuyasha said but that just made them laugh even harder than before.

"So, you're saying that your gay or what?" Kouga said it as quick as he can before he rolls with laughter again.

"And I thought you were straight and you liked me" Kagome said but her face turn upside she couldn't believe what she just told him-why the hell did I say that I don't know if he really does like damn it-Kagome thought.

Inuyasha heard her and didn't really say anything he knew he liked her but didn't want to admit to himself or to anyone else.

Inuyasha had to stand up for himself "I'm not fucking gay nor will I ever be so get that out of your fucking minds."

They kept laughing like they were a gang of hyenas, Inuyasha balled up his fist "Kouga shut the fuck up before I make you shut up, and Kagome you know I'm not gay when I can get any girl I want you've seen."

They both got quietly "it's about damn time you two stop the madness with laughter," Inuyasha said.

They still didn't really stop until Kagome said "fine Inuyasha you're not gay so can we stop laughing my cheeks hurt" she rubbed her cheeks like they were really sore.

"So agree" Kagome said one more time, Inuyasha and Kouga said "agree" as well.

Everyone was quiet Kagome looked out the window to see how beautiful the sky was.

Inuyasha sneaking peeks at her and couldn't believe how hot she looked today.

Kouga being the dumbass he was just thinking-I can't wait to get a piece of her ass, and watch that mangy mutt envy everything I got and he can't get- Kouga laugh faintly.

Detention was finally over they left ant 5:00pm and practically missed there whole weekend.

Inuyasha thought –should I ask her out or not- his mind was battling himself, he didn't know what to do until he saw Kagome walked out and he yelled out "Kagome."

Kagome looked back at who was calling her name "what Inuyasha" Kagome stared curiously at him.

"Um, do you want to go to the movies with me and maybe catch a late night dinner or something," Inuyasha was turning red he was trying to hide his face so know one could see but someone did.

Kagome was astonished –he's asking me out, be cool and don't sound depress-Kagome thought.

"Sure I'll go tonight" Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled even more "I'll pick you up tonight at 8:00."

"K, bye Inuyasha see you tonight, and bye Kouga." Kagome waved and headed towards her mom. **_(A/N remember Kagome doesn't have money like Inuyasha and Kouga does so they only have one car.)_**

Kouga went over to Inuyasha "you may get her tonight but it's not over yet" Kouga said before he left.

Inuyasha was excited to even be going with her and he never got excited over a girl.

Thoughts were everywhere in his head, "I can't fall for her at least I hope I didn't already." Inuyasha last words before he headed home to get ready for their date too.

_**Somewhere Else**_

Sango was just getting home from the mall she was planning on going by herself until she saw Miroku and he wouldn't leave her alone and he kept asking her to bare his child.

When Miroku walked with her towards her door he did something unexpected he kissed her cheek and said "I had a lovely time spending it with you my lovely Sango and I wish to see you again soon and he left with not another word to say.

-What's going on he didn't even grope me and he kiss my cheek instead of my lips, he's acting so sweet-Sango thought and went inside.

-Maybe he changed alittle and that I should give him a chance just maybe, but I can't tell Kagome I had a good time with a pervert monk know way- Sango thought.

Well what do you think so far I'm not getting as much review as I hope but as long as I get at least one that's all that matter. So I hope you like this chapter, I'll try to update soon.

_**Push that review button!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Thanxs Diamond.**


	7. CH6 The Date

Well hi again, I'm trying so hard to update it's not writer's block or anything it's just my life isn't going so well. I hope some of u can understand. But I don't know how many thank you I can say to all of u who have read and review my fic. Oh yeah, no flames please but u can review until this fic is actually over LOL.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IUYASHA AND CO. SO DON'T SUE OR I'LL SUE.

"_**TALKING"**_

_**-THOUGHTS- **_

**_Ch.6 The Infamous Date_**

When Kagome got home she couldn't believe what had actually happen today –he ask me out-Kagome repeated that sentence in her head over and over until she got dizzy.

_**Flashback**_

8 yrs old Kagome was going to her first day of 3rd grade. When her and Mrs.Higurashi****were heading to her class she saw Inuyasha and his mother walking him to his class.

But it looked like he didn't want to go she could here him screaming "I don't wanna go you can't make." Inuyasha screamed in his mother's ear.

Kagome could only stare at him, after the 3yrs she still couldn't forget about him. She missed him, he was the only one there for her until now.

She was lonely had no friends or anything her mother tried to make her make friends but she wouldn't do anything.

Many years later Kagome became kinda a loner but she still couldn't forget about him even if she tried.

The only reason why she didn't want to make friends was because when she made a friend they somehow knew Inuyasha and she didn't want to face him again.

So she started wearing glasses and boy's clothes. But during high school she made a new best friend that she could trust.

**_Flashback Ends_**

Kagome was so confuse about the date with Inuyasha –would he leave me again.-

She had know idea how the date would turn out or maybe she would tell him about their past together and how he broke her heart and she couldn't forgive him.

Kagome walked around her room until she decided to look at the clock which read 7:25.

Her clumsy ass tipped over her bed and fell on her face "shit, I'm going to be late for the date.

She stumbled around the bathroom and went to find a hot outfit to impress Inuyasha.

-Hmm, what should I wear- Kagome thought as she found the perfect outfit.

She wore a white strapless top that had a pink flower ribbon on the side with a denim mini skirt, to top it off with her white and pink Tims and a denim jacket to match with the skirt.

She had putted her hair in a high pony tail with a white and pink flower hair bow. She had very light make-up just simple lip-gloss, mascara, and black eye liner.

When Kagome was finish she looked one more time in the mirror and look at her clock she had only 5 more minutes before Inuyasha would come.

She headed downstairs her mom was the first person she saw "hi mom" Kagome said with a grin on her face.

"Hello Kagome, dear you look absolutely stunning" Her mother said when they heard a loud honk.

"Bye mom I guess that's Inuyasha don't wait up o'k" Kagome ran out the door and waved to her mom.

"Kagome, Honey be safe" Mrs.Higurashi shouted to Kagome and waved back to her lovely daughter.

Mrs. Higurashi had her own thoughts about there little date.-I hope Inuyasha will see that him and my daughter will make a wonderful couple-.

She couldn't bare to see her little angle get hurt again and not by the same person.

Mrs.Higurashi wasn't stupid she knew what had happen all those years ago and prayed that it wouldn't happen again.

She had care for Inuyasha as well, he did something to Kagome that no other human could do, she felt loved and friendship and he was the only one to comfort her when her father had past away.

Mrs.Higurashi felt heart broken that day she saw Kagome ran to her with tears of sadness.

Inuyasha was nervous about the date that's why he didn't want to go and knock on the door and do something idiotic in front of her or her family.

He was honking her and he heard Kagome holler out "okay I'm coming". He saw her walk out the door and couldn't believe how she looked.

As she got in the car, the first thing she did was smiled at Inuyasha and said "hi".

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her. As he was driving he wanted to say something to Kagome, but words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

-Damn it why can't I say anything, fuck what has she done to me-Inuyasha thought until he heard her say something.

"Inuyasha why are you staring at me like that, do I have anything on my face" Kagome ask with a questionable look on her face.

"No, it's just you look really good tonight" Inuyasha blushed a little at what he had just told her.

Inuyasha and Kagome were staring at one another; Inuyasha saw a lot of sorrow in her eyes.

Kagome notice so she turned away and then ask "what are we going to watch?"

Inuyasha wasn't even pay attention –I hate this, I can't believe I'm acting this way what the hell is wrong with me-Inuyasha thought, failed to notice Kagome calling him.

"Hello Inuyasha, earth to Inuyasha where are you in that little mind of yours" Kagome was getting pist off he didn't hear her when she called out his name like a million times.

Kagome couldn't help but think how Inuyasha would always do that to her when they were little. –He always did like living in a fantasy world-Kagome thought.

About 10 minutes of both of them thinking Inuyasha finally glance at Kagome and then she asked again "so what movie are we going to see?"

Inuyasha just sat there driving when he had notice what she had said to him.

"We'll going to see The Grudge, you know that new movie with Sarah Michelle Gellar in it." Inuyasha said. **_(A/N I think that's how u spell her name I'm going to see that movie soon)_**

"Is it a horror movie? "Kagome ask.

"Well duh Kagome don't you want to see blood and people killing one another" Inuyasha said with glee in his eyes.

"Inuyasha I was just asking, I love horror movies" Kagome said.

When they finally arrive at the theater the first thing that happen was Inuyasha had ran over to Kagome side and open the door for her.

"Thanks" Kagome said as she got out the car.

Inuyasha was staring at her ass as she was walking infront of him-damn that girl has a nice butt- Inuyasha thought as he was following right behind her.

He smirked at himself –Kouga is going to loose this bet, he can't get what I already have-

Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha when some guy came up to her. He was looking at her and he said "Hey girl you wanna come to my place "he said Kagome was going to scream but someone beat her to it.

"You jackass, stay the fuck away from my date" Inuyasha was about to approach the guy but Kagome stop him.

The guy was like "fuck off I didn't know she was yours, damn idiot" And he walked off.

Inuyasha was fuming he was ready to fight him but with Kagome's touch he stop. "Are you ok Kagome, that asshole better have not touched you?" Inuyasha said.

"No, Inuyasha he didn't touch me but he just said something to me that's all, don't worry about it, lets just enjoy the movie." Kagome said as she dragged Inuyasha to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets to The Grudge please" Inuyasha said to the girl, she handed the tickets to

him.

Kagome and Inuyasha were going inside and he bought a large popcorn with two drinks and some candy for them, well it was actually just for him he was hungry.

They were sitting at the top row so they wouldn't be close to annoying people and close to the screen to hurt their eyes.

The screen was just showing previews of other movies coming out.

People were getting in, finding seats most of them where on dates just like Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome was getting cold in the theater, it was extremely freezing. Inuyasha was gobbling on all the food that he didn't notice how Kagome felt.

The movie was beginning when Kagome was reaching for her popcorn and her and Inuyasha ended up touching each others hand and they both felt a weird spark of electricity come between them and back away a little.

It was so strange to both of them Inuyasha felt something about Kagome but he couldn't describe it, it was something he did in the past but what, how strange.

O'K people I finally updated I better get a lot of reviews since u guys wanted me to update fast.

The next chapter will be out soon, and thanx again to all of u who have review my fic and liked it.

NEXT CHAPTER: MOVIE SCENE, WHAT DID THIS SPARK THAT INUYASHA IS FEELING READ AND FIND OUT.

YOURS TRULY: DIAMOND


	8. CH7 Midnite Dreams

A/N Hey everyone sorry for not updating, I've been kinda busy with school. For whoever that read this fic and liked it, I wanna say thanx again for your support and I'm back with more Inu/Kag and others. Please no flames but it would be nice if you could give me more ideas to put in this fic. This chapter is mainly about Inuyasha and how he founds out who Kagome is so please enjoy. Sorry about spelling and grammar.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA SO DO NOT SUE ME, CAUSE I'M BROKE.

"_**Talking"**_

_**-Thoughts-**_

**_Ch.7 Midnite Dreams_**

After that horrified movie Inuyasha took Kagome home. While in the car Inuyasha had a perverted thought and putted his hand on Kagome's smooth thigh.

Kagome notice –damn I'm getting paranoid, why the hell is he touching me-Kagome thought, she started to shiver as Inuyasha started to touch somewhere alittle more private but before he could…

"Inuyasha what the hell do you think your doing" as she slapped his hand away.

"Can't I touch my date" Inuyasha said trying to look innocent.

Before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha had change the subject. "Hey Kagome, did you have a nice time tonight" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, surprising I did and you" responded Kagome. Inu smirked at her and said "I had a great time but I bet you it would be more fun if we can do something more" Inuyasha was getting too fresh with Kagome, he had tired to get closer to Kagome but she was to shy to do anything about it.

Kagome had not once provoked Inuyasha to do this she was getting so freaked out about it.-I never thought Inuyasha could be so forward- Kagome thought and stared at the teen driving.

Inuyasha had thought of something totally different from Kagome- Damn this girl is turning me on- as he had tried to smooth out is frustration.

Inuyasha had pulled up to the shrine as both he and Kagome walked out; he had grabbed Kagome's hand and started to walk up the door. Kagome was turning a crimson red and she was trying to hide it from Inuyasha cause she didn't want to seem that immature.

Why the hell am I holding her hand, it's not like I like her- Inuyasha thought. They were both at the door when Kagome was about to open the door when…..

Inuyasha aggressively but gentle had pulled her body against his chest and kissed her, Kagome was surprised –my first kiss- Kagome thought.

She didn't know how to react so she had wrapped her arms around Inuyasha as he held her waist protectively. Both not wanting to let go, the kiss just seem to get deeper and deeper that they did not notice Sota

"Kagome gross, why are you trying to kill him" Sota yelled as the two split apart.

Inuyasha and Kagome were embarrasses but didn't say much. "Sota what are you doing out here" Kagome yelled also and dragged Sota inside.

"Bye, Inuyasha" Sota said in a high pitch voice "Bye kid" Inuyasha said and waved to the little boy.

Before Kagome went inside she went up to Inuyasha one last time and gave him a tender yet sweet kiss on the lips "Bye Inuyasha I hope we can do this again" Kagome had shut the door but Inuyasha couldn't move just yet.

When he was finally able to move his legs he had gotten in his car and touched his lips –never in my life have I ever felt that way from a girl just by kissing her- Inuyasha thought and drove home.

Inuyasha was lying in bed with his hands behind his head thinking of Kagome's touch and lips.

As Inuyasha started to drift off he heard a knock at the door

"Who the fuck is bothering me this late" Inuyasha grunted out. Long silver hair appeared at the door

"Inuyasha it's not polite using such language, I just wanted to come see why you were so damn late" Sessoumaru said calmly. "Well for your information I was on a date with Kagome" Inuyasha replied.

Sessoumaru looked blankly at him before saying "ahh Kagome, how is she I haven't seen her in a long time"

"What the fuck do you mean long" Inuyasha said as he rose from is large bed.

"Tisk, Tisk Inuyasha you can't even remember your childhood buddy, you guys were inseparable" Sessoumaru said again before leaving –what a shame- he thought.

Inuyasha stood there looking dumbfounded with the suddenly news he receive –is that true- He didn't understand but in that moment, flashes of a beautiful girl with sparkling blue eyes appear in his mind.

He had laid back down trying to get his thoughts together –all these years and it took me that long to figure out who that girl in my dream was- All night long; he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had so many questions to ask.

Why are we not friends now, why is it hard for me to remember her and did I drive her away- Inuyasha was going insane.

How can I possibly have her for a friend she's just a nerd that I made a bet with-

"What the fuck is going on" Inuyasha said out loud to himself. Finally Inuyasha was fallen asleep dreaming of the same girl he's been dreaming of since he was 8, but now he is able to see her face more clear.

_**The dream**_

_It was a dark cold area where Inuyasha is running but from what or to who. "Kagome where are you, why did you leave was I not good enough to be your friend" Inuyasha said trying to run to a strange bright light._

_When he was reaching for the light he saw a raven-headed little girl but as he got closer she got farther from his gasps._

_**Dream Ended**_

Sweat was dripping down his forehead as Inuyasha suddenly jerked up from that strange dream.-I can't take this anymore, I've got to talk to her soon- Inuyasha thought with his last attempt to sleep.

The next morning Inuyasha had no sudden rush to wake up but he knew what he had to do today. He got up and headed to the bathroom for a nice cold shower. He was putting his hard muscles against the water but that dream kept repeating it over in his head.

_**Flashback**_

_On a warm summer day a 5 yr old boy was waiting for his best friend as his mother sat on a bench talking to other ladies. "Where is she" Inuyasha sigh getting worry .Getting up from the sand box he walked over to his mother and yanked on her dress "What is it dear" Inuyasha's mother said._

"_Mommy I don't see Kagome where is she" Inuyasha said once more. "Honey, I'm sure she will come very soon" Inuyasha's mother said._

_After two hours of waiting Inuyasha's mother told him to head home "No, I'm not leaving until I see Kagome" he screamed "Inuyasha you can see Kagome another time now lets go" his mother said and grabbed his hand. Every single day Inuyasha would wait at the park for Kagome but she would never show up. Until his mother told him Kagome didn't want to play with him anymore. _

_Inuyasha was crushed but slowly Inuyasha couldn't even remember her name and started to hang out with Kikyo and her friends. Years pass and all he knew about Kagome was that she was some dork with ugly clothes and huge glasses._

**_Flashback Ends_**------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had never had to think so much over a girl. Inuyasha was getting mad and he had slammed his fist on the wall causing his knuckles to bleed alittle but Inuyasha washed it off. He got out of the shower and went to get something to wrap his knuckles up. He had wrapped a towel around his waist staring at his reflection in the mirror –I'm an idiot, but this can not be my entire fault, it's her too- Inuyasha thought as he went to get dress.

He was wearing a baggy white tee with baggy blue jeans; he was putting on some Tims and headed to his pride and joy.

He was getting close to the shrine as he walked up the long exhausting stairs and knocked on the door but feeling nervous.

Kagome appeared at the door "Inuyasha what are you doing here so early" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her from top to bottom realizing she had just woken up –damn she looks so adorable, fuck can't think that she's the enemy, but a sexy enemy-Inuyasha thought wanting to slap his head for saying that comment.

Inuyasha couldn't seem to let the words out so instead of using words he used action.

He swiftly grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to his car.

"Inuyasha what are you doing it's cold, where are you taking me" Kagome said freezing her ass off.

As they both got in the car Inuyasha said "Kagome I um remember…………………..

Ok ppl I'm finally finished with the 7th chapter so please remember to review and I'll try my best to write the next chapter.

_**Diamond**_


	9. CH8 Realization

A/N Hiya ppl, I don't know y I keep updating so late but I can't help it I have no encouragement. I'm back again to try and write and maybe I'll get more reviews lol! It don't matter about the reviews but I just wanna see if anyone even like this fic. NO FLAMES PLZ 

Srry if it has bad grammar or spelling. Well here's Chapter 8.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"**Talking" **

**-Thoughts-**

**Ch.8 The realization**

As they both got in the car Inuyasha said "Kagome I ummm remember…………………..

"What are you talking about Inuyasha" Kagome stared at him but he still didn't say anything. "About 12 yrs ago" Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome was a little confused until she figured it out. "Inuyasha, I don't know what to say?

-Should I be happy or sad, he finally remembers but why do I feel so strange- Kagome wondered. "You don't need to say anything, but why the fuck didn't you tell me" Inuyasha sudden busted out.

"You wanna know why, cause I was scared plus where not even friends any more so why should you remember" Kagome felt tears fallen but she tried to brush it away.

"Don't fucking cry I hated when girls do that, I have been dreaming about you since I was 8, knowing I had lost a huge gap in my life I wanted to know who u where but your face was a blank" he was glaring out the window staring up at the sky.

"Inuyasha how did you remember?" Kagome said as her tears slowly went down again.

"My damn brother had to tell me" Kagome tried to look at him but he kept staring out the window.

"Well don't blame me, I'm sorry that you had to find out that way but i..ii.i just wanted you to know I was never going to tell you anyway". Kagome stuttered a bit.

"Why the hell not?"

"Cause look at our background, you're the richest guy in school and I'm just a nerd trying to get high school over with."

Inuyasha finally but is glaze at her bright blue eyes "Your not a nerd, why did you hide under all those ugly clothes and nasty looking glasses for"

"I was afraid you were going to remember who I was and I didn't want anyone to bother me '' Kagome said.

"And what's so damn wrong with that?" Inuyasha question

"Do you remember why I we stop becoming friends"

"NO" Inuyasha replied

"When we were younger every Saturday we would meet at the park, then one afternoon I was

a little late, so I went to find you when I finally did I saw you talking to kikyo about you wanting

her to be your girlfriend went you got older, well I thought you had wanted to replace me so I

left

and was afraid to confront you" Kagome was relieved to finally get it all out.

Inuyasha was speechless "That's not want happen, that day I was waiting for you but my mom

told me it was getting late but I ask if I could stay longer, but I thought you didn't want to be my

friend so I saw kikyo and decide to find a new friend."

"You know what I think that destiny didn't want us to be together" Kagome said.

"That's a damn lie because why are we here together now" Inuyasha said. They both couldn't

stop staring at one another until Kagome finally spoke out.

"So……… what are we suppose to do now"

"I have no idea, but I know we can't be friends again because you were right about our

backgrounds" Inuyasha said sternly.

Kagome looked at him "Yea your right its best we stay far away from each other" Kagome was slowly

getting out of the car. Inuyasha didn't know if he should stop her or not till he remember

–the bet I can't forget about it-

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down in the seat "Kagome, I'm not going to let this

happen again I think we both need second chances."

Kagome stared for a second and a smile appeared on her face, she took her hand out as

Inuyasha shook her hand to finalize the deal. "I'll accept Inuyasha if you promise to not hurt

me again"

"Agreed" Inuyasha said and got out the car he walked to Kagome and open the door for her to

get out. They both walked up together as the door approach, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a

hug. Kagome wrapped herself around him –please don't ever let go of me again- Kagome

thought.

Inuyasha had the similar thought –I'll promise to be there for you until the bets over,

but I know after that you'll never forgive me- He felt so torn inside as he held her closer.

"Bye Inuyasha" Kagome said and walked in.

"Bye Kagome" Inuyasha said and walked down to his car.

That night both Inuyasha and Kagome thought of one another but trouble was coming ahead

soon.

Monday was a day where all students dreaded to go to school, but Inuyasha somehow

couldn't wait to see his Kagome. As he woke up to get ready he couldn't help but think about that girl.

Kagome was feeling the same way but she was afraid –what if he treats me the same way he did before-Kagome thought as she headed to school.

When she enter Tama high her friend Sango came rushing towards her "Kagome how was the date with Inuyasha"

"It was interesting, but really not much to say" Kagome said but held no emotion.

"Oh, come on Kagome the hottest guy ask you out and you said it was interesting"

"Well it was" Kagome said, but before she could say anything else some one put their arms around Kagome's shoulder. "She turned around to see a smirking Inuyasha.

She grabbed his hand and moved farther away from him. "What the fuck you do that for Kagome" Inuyasha said as is smirk disappeared.

"Well sorry dog boy, just because we're kind of friends don't mean you can start touching me" Kagome said as she gave him an innocent smile.

Sango was glaring at the two and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That hurts, if we're friends then friends should be allow to touch each other" Inuyasha said and came closer to Kagome. She was running in circles trying to get away from him until he caught her and she was in his arm.

"Let go of me you pervert" Kagome yelled "Sango don't just stand there help me!"

Sango started to laugh her ass off "I'm sorry Kagome but you two look so cute together, who would have thought you two would become a couple so fast."

"This is not funny, and we are not a couple" but before Kagome could finish Inuyasha butted in

"Yet" Inuyasha said.

Unknown to the three of them the whole school stared in shock wondering why Inuyasha of all people would like a nerd like her. Kagome may look normal now but she still the same girl from 9th grade they all remember.

Inuyasha finally saw people staring and yelled out "what the fuck is wrong with everyone

go look somewhere else."

As he said that everyone left to their classes or just ran. Kagome couldn't believe this was Inuyasha standing up for her –maybe he does care-Kagome thought.

Inuyasha didn't let go of her until it was time for class but she was in there also.

Sango was happy for Kagome but hope Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her –Kagome is a very special person and if that bastard hurt her I'll kill him- Sango smile and went to classes also.

As the day started to end Inuyasha wouldn't let Kagome out of his sight. "Inuyasha this is weird remember we're just friends nothing else."

"Like hell, remember when you kiss me" Inuyasha smirk, Kagome blushed alittle "that's not true you kiss me first "

"But you didn't stop me" Inuyasha said again, but was getting irritated with her so he just grabbed her hand and dragged her outside.

"Kagome I'll take you home ok" he said and they both got in the car.

They were both quiet, as they were in their own world.

-Damn what did I get myself into, how can I make her fall for me when I'm already falling hard should I forget about the bet- Inuyasha thought.

-Why am I even here with him it's like a dream come true, but are we just friends or more- Kagome thought.

Kagome had started to head to the door when Inuyasha followed her as they both stood in front of each other "Umm Kagome, look I don't know if you want to be friends or not but I want something more" Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome didn't know how to react "Inuyasha what do you want me to say, cause I don't know."

"Just say you'll me my girlfriend" Inuyasha said with excitement in is voice.

"I guess, but I want to be your friend also" Kagome said.

Kagome was heading inside when "wait Kagome "Inuyasha said.

He gave her a kiss that would last until the day she would die with him she hoped. They both said goodbyes. Inuyasha was driving home but couldn't get her of is mind –I'm an idiot, but its too late I made the bet so I'll stick with it-Inuyasha thought.

Well that's the end for now. This fic was all about Kag/Inu but next chapter will have more characters. Like I said before I hope someone will like this fic and give their opinion of this fic.

So review and I'll update as soon as I can.

I I

I I

V

Review ppl lol

Diamond


	10. CH9 Couples Part I

A/N Well hey ppl here's the next chapter to the bet of love and I hope I at least get one review. Sorry for the long wait again its hard finding a reason to write but I'm trying.

No Flames Plz. Sorry for bad grammar and spelling or anything I did wrong.

Oh Yea! I got a new fic call Love Only Once I hope u can get a chance to read and review it.

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha so don't sue Bye!

"Talking"

-Thoughts-

**Ch.9 Couples Part I**

A week has past since Kagome and Inuyasha were the new couple at Tama

High. It spread pretty fast and no one dare to say anything about it because they knew

Inuyasha's temper. Kagome had change as well, she wasn't the quiet girl no longer but

she was Inuyasha's hot new feisty girlfriend.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

"Inuyasha where are you", Kagome replied headed out to her door. Then out of know where a red convertible popped out with a certain silver heard hottie at the front seat.

"What took you so damn long we'll gonna be late for school" "Chill Kag I was only a couple of minutes late, I don't know why I'm even going to school for." Inuyasha said.

"Well for one me, isn't that a good reason for you to go" Kagome stared up at him. "Yea, you're the main reason I even go so stop looking so sad" He went towards her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

As they were driving to school Kagome was amaze at what had happen with everything.

-Things have change since I've been going out with Inuyasha. He acts so different but he still the same cocky guy I fell for my feeling are stronger than ever. I hope he cares for me the same way I care for him; we have been through so much. But everything seem worked out perfectly-

-Being with him has changed me a lot, but I'm still afraid something will ruin all of this and take my only happiness away. I don't think I can handle being hurt but I know Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me he promised-

**Kagome's P.O.V OVER**

"Kagome are you listening to me" Inuyasha repeated. "Huh, what you say Inuyasha" Kagome stared at him "I said are you listening to me" Inuyasha glare.

"We're here and Sango is waiting for you at the front door.''

Kagome was walking out when Inuyasha yelled out "What the fuck, come back here"

She turned around and had a puzzle looked on her face as Inuyasha came closer to her.

"What do you want Inuyasha"

"Where the hell is my kiss good-bye" He glare at her for a second before grabbing her waist and press his lips to hers and gave her a loveable kiss before he let go. "Well if that's all you wanted them why you seem so damn loud" Kagome said.

"Well that's the only thing keeping me from going to school I just wanted to kiss my girlfriend is that some sort of a crime" Inuyasha said intelligently.

Kagome looked at him she laughed and stood on her tippy-toes and gave him one more kiss before leaving him alone.

"What took you so long Kagome, you guys need to stop making-out in the fucking morning cause its just plain annoy" Sango replied.

"Sorry "Kagome said.

"Its ok I guess, but not in front of everyone, but I admit your lucky having a sexy boyfriend like Inuyasha" Sango said and grabbed Kagome's arm and went to there lockers.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

Inuyasha was heading towards the corner to meet with the wolf-demon.

"Hey shit face we need to talk"

Kouga whipped is head around and gave Inuyasha an evil glare before saying something.

"What the hell do you want, is it about the fucking bet?"

"If it is just tell me did you fuck her or just leave" Kouga replied.

"I want to call this bet off now, this aint worth shit to me no more" Inuyasha said

"Why you afraid cause you can't get in her pants, it don't matter cause pretty soon I'll have a turn at her" A large smirk appear on the cunning wolf demons face.

Inuyasha was be on mad as he approach Kouga. "You better not fucking touch her or I'll kill you, do you fucking understand me" As Inu grabbed Kouga by his throat but let him down when he was turning blue.

"Why the hell do you care I thought you didn't even like her, if you fucking touch me again mutt-face you will be in serious trouble" Kouga replied getting ready to leave.

"And for your fucking info this bet is still on and if you can't fuck her, I will, and get the damn money too." Laughing as he was going to his class.

"You better not touch her, and your wrong cause I'll get the fucking money and a good fuck too, bitch." Inuyasha replied walking in the opposite direct of Kouga.

-What the hell am I going do now, are my feelings for her getting too strong, am I going soft, this can't be fucking happen-

-No, this is a fucking bet once this is over she'll be out of my life and I'll get the money and beat the fucking shit out of Kouga to put him in his right place.-Sorry Kagome but this is how life is ,you have to make choices and she's just not one of mines.-

-I don't know what the hells happening but I need to do this and get her out of my fucking mine soon-

**Inuyasha's P.O.V OVER**

Diamond

Srry for making it short well I was wondering if anyone can help me write a lemon or something close to it. Again I'm srry it so short and I hope u review and answer my question thank you.

I'll try to update soon bye!1


	11. CH10 Couples Part II

A/N Here Chapter 10 I hope u like it ! Sorry for taking long again it's hard when you have work. Don't pay attention to my bad grammar or spelling. I'm not going to say much so I can write a lot for u guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

"Talking"

-Thinking-

**Ch.10 Couples Part II**

Inuyasha was sitting on his bed when he heard a knock at the door. Kagome was standing at the door with a white beater and a denim skirt staring at Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you looking at" Inuyasha grunted and got up and grabbed Kagome. They were near the end of the bed as Inuyasha started to kiss her and they were both fighting for domination with their tongues.

Things were getting heated up; next thing lead to another Inuyasha was on top Kagome on his bed with only his boxer on.

He slowly went down to her lips and made his way towards her neck sucking on it until it turned red.

"Ohh Inuyasha" Kagome moan.

Inuyasha head popped up and gave her a big smirk as he made her moan his name. His hands were at her waist and slowly moved towards her tank and grabbed one of her breast.

Kagome moan louder as she felt his warm hands all over her body. The more he touched her the more she craved him.

Kagome felt something strange pressed against her legs and realize how hard he was getting. She had never felt this way before, and she didn't understand how someone like him could make her feel this way.

Finally, she snapped, "Inuyasha we can't do this now"

He glared at her "Why not"; "You know why, I'm not ready" Kagome said and push him further away from her.

He laid there for a second "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come off so strong towards you"

"Don't worry I'll be ready some day and you'll be that special someone that will share it with me" Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"But that doesn't mean we can't do boyfriend and girlfriend things"

Inuyasha said.

"It depends how good you are" Kagome said and laugh. She kissed him and laid on his hard rock chest.

"Kagome you know I'll always be good for you" Inuyasha said. They both were lying on the bed together just thinking. Inuyasha gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead.

Time went by fast as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**4 Hours Later**

Kagome was stirring in her sleep wonder why her bed was so warm until she opened her eyes and saw that Inuyasha had his arms around her waist protectively.

She tried to push him off of her but he wouldn't let go. She slightly pushed him so she could read the clock on the bed stand it read 12:48 A.M. She screamed "dammit I'm late, mom's going to kill me if I don't go home now."

All Kagome could think of was to holler in Inuyasha's ear to get him to wake up "Ahhhhh" Kagome scream as she did his eyes instantly popped open from the screeching of her voice.

"What the hell was that about you wrench" Inuyasha said. "Look at the damn time I gotta go before my mom knows that I was out all night with my boyfriend" Kagome yell back.

"Did you just call me a wrench?" Kagome gave him an evil glare. "What was I suppose to say you scream in my fucking ear" Inuyasha said but grabbed her once more and pull her in a hug "I'm sorry Kagome"

She fell right in his arms "This is really sweet but I need to go home now" Kagome said.

"I'll take you home then, get your stuff together" Inuyasha said and grabbed his car keys and found some pants. When they both were in the car Kagome couldn't help but think of what she had almost done recently.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

-Wow! This has got to be the most interesting event that has every been in my life, I can't believe I let him touch me like that, we almost had sex –

-I guess this is want it's like to have a boyfriend like Inuyasha-

-I'm never going to forget this night just being in his arms and being with him-

**Kagome's P.O.V OVER**

When they finally reach her house she got out and told Inuyasha to just say in the car and go home because it was late. "Hell no, I'm not letting you walk alone" Inuyasha said and got out of the car.

He brushed against her and tangled his hands with Kagome's. When she realized what he had done, her face had turned beet red.

Before Kagome could say good-night he gave her another kiss and slowly she got absorbed in his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Inuyasha did something really surprising to her, he squeezed her ass gently as they were sharing another make out session.

Kagome jump a little and pull Inuyasha off of her "We can't keep doing this, it's really late we got school tomorrow" Kagome said.

"Fine, we'll finish this tomorrow, when I pick you up" Inuyasha said and headed towards his car. Kagome went straight to bed as soon as she fell on it.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

When he got home he couldn't go to sleep, he kept thinking about her. He went down the kitchen to get a snack and maybe watch some t.v.

-Why am I going so soft all of a sudden grabbing her hand and shit that's not me so why am I doing it-

-I thought the faster I fuck her then maybe my feeling for her would stop but staring in those pools of blue eyes made me stop-

-I'm not going to be the fucking perfect boyfriend, I never have been, and I never even stayed with a girl that long before either-

-The bet is ruining everything; this is what I get for being a cocky bastard-

-Who knew I actually had a heart-

-I'm going to have to break her heart and I know this will crush her – All night he couldn't sleep again, just thinking about her mad him go crazy.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V OVER**

The next morning was a drag for Inuyasha he had to get ready and go pick up his girlfriend. He found something quick and clean to wear and headed out.

Kagome was awake and was getting ready,she felt like wearing something comfortable and clean also. When she heard his car she yell out to her mom "Bye, See ya later mom, grandpa, and squirt."

"Hey, you look tired Inuyasha did you even go to sleep last night" Kagome looked at him and touched his face.

"Kinda" He said. Another day at the hell hole again which is what all the students hated.

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking with Inuyasha arm around her waist. Even though people knew they were together they still gave Kagome a mean look, wonder how did she get him.

The bell was about to ring and she kissed him and went to her class with Sango.

Inuyasha was tired as hell nobody wanted to be on his bad side right now.

"Hey mutt face!"

-Diamond- In this chapter you see a softer side of Inuyasha but you also realize he's not just some cocky guy. I added some lime I hope you guys like it I'm not that good and I hope I could find someone to help me with it (If you wanna help me with my limes then email me plz)

Well that's the end of Ch. 10 and I hope you guys like it and plz review and no flames plz. I'm not good at keeping up with my writing but I'll still manage to finish all of the stories that I have written so far. I'll try to update Love only once very soon and for those who didn't read it, plz do and share your comments with me.

Review! Review! LoL

See you guys next time for Ch. 11.


	12. CH11 Holding back

A/N Really I'm sorry for not updating at all, I can't say much but I guess it's hard to write when so much stuff is happening in my life. I hope whoever that is reading this will understand. And hopefully still want to read and review my fic!

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own any part of Inuyasha and co.

"Talking"

-Thinking-

**

* * *

**

**Ch.11 Holding Back**

"What the fuck do u want, today is not a fucking good morning so whatever you have to say, say it now" Inuyasha's head was screw up he was beyond confuse and now this fucker had the nerve to come up and talk shit already.

"What the hell is your problem, Kagome aint giving up yet, what a pity" Kouga was leading against the lockers with his cocky self.

Inuyasha just stood there with disgust and was tired of his loud ass mouth. He rushed towards Kouga and instantly grabbed him by the throat and lifted Kouga up and inch higher or so. "Look fucker, don't fucking piss me off today before I tear your head from your damn body"

"Touché dog breath, hey if it makes it easier just hand over that bitch of yours and give me my damn money and things would be back to normal, you despise that ugly bitch anyway so it don't matter. Kouga just glared at Inuyasha, not even caring that Inuyasha had him by the throat.

Inuyasha just let go of Kouga and walked away to class, he was beyond piss but right now all he could think about was Kagome.

It's true what Kouga had said about getting things back to before but now it seem hard, he would have never thought he might actually had feeling for this girl. Inuyasha was not use to caring for a girl he played and hurt many girls in his past but why now does he want to fix the problem that he has cause.

"Dog breath you running away cause you know I'll win, you don't got the gust to pull this off just admit it" Kouga and his grin left and was waiting for his next meeting with Inuyasha.

"Your late again I see, Inuyasha you keep this up and you won't be walking with your class you hear me" Mr. Jaken yelling at Inuyasha while he was sitting in his infamous sit that no one dare to sit in. Class had seem to so slow like time just stop, some students actually caring for there grades or the other half either sleeping or not caring about the bullshit coming out of Mr. Jaken's gay-ass mouth.

The day seem to past by slow and what makes it worst was time almost stop when the couple met up and share a kiss and left for their class. Girls were amaze when they saw Inuyasha treated Kagome as if she was a fragile baby and not wanting to hurt her.

Kagome was in English class trying to pay attention but her mind was on a silver hair hottie.

"Kagome psst Kagome Earth to Kagome" Sango was yelling but no answer was replied until she balled up a piece of paper and through it at Kagome's head

"Huh" Kagome was dumbfounded and was looking around and got paranoid when no one was around "Where the hell is every body"

"Turn around, Kagome" There in the flesh was a scary looking Sango glaring down at Kagome as she was trying everything she could to not look at her.

"hehe the bell rung didn't it"

"It damn right did and I was calling you, but nooo you wouldn't listen, Kagome what is up in that thick head of yours"

"Nothing I was just thinking" Kagome gather her books and went to lunch which she shared with Inuyasha.

When she stepped in the cafeteria, the first thing she heard was "where the hell were you, wrench" and the only person who called her wrench was her boyfriend

"I was busy and stop calling me wrench" Kagome was mad and Inuyasha knew because she had gone to sit by herself while he was with his friends.

Everyone around them was surprise at the way he treated her as if he wasn't even her boyfriend, some seem a little to exciting thinking maybe they would have a chance with him.

Inuyasha glare at Kagome and not once did Kagome look at him "Man you made her mad now go apologize and be a good boyfriend"

Sango was in shock hearing what had just come out of Miroku's mouth.

"I'm fucking going, stop sounding so damn mushy Miroku before I loose my lunch"

"What a good friend you are Inuyasha, go so I can spend some alone time with my dear Sango"

Miroku seem so sweet until his hand fell upon Sango's ass, seconds later SLAP "Miroku you pervert" he was on the ground unconscious.

A fuming Sango taking her bottle of water and pouring it all over the poor monk.

"It's cold, soo cold, help me!" Miroku again was left on the floor again. Girls trying to help him but when one got close Sango gave them a nasty look "Don't think about trying to help him or your dead" Sango was serious.

Kagome was sitting alone and glaring out the window admiring the beautiful Sakura blossoms falling from the trees.

She didn't notice Inuyasha sitting next to her "Kagome" Inuyasha held her waist so she would face him.

She was trying her best to push him off but his grip was strong "I'm sorry for calling you wrench, you know I'm not use to this boyfriend thing"

"I'm not mad, just tried of you treating me this way, one minute your as sweet as can be then your yelling like I was a child, I know your not use to it but neither am I you're my first bf and that what scares me" Kagome looked straight into his eyes as her blue eyes gleam.

"Don't be scare, its going to work out, your so different then the girls I've dated and they seem to be find with the way I treated them, I might not be the best person or sensitive but I do want you" He held her close and slowly he laid a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Aww that was so sweet I wish he could kiss me like that" one of Inuyasha fan club was saying as everything sat there in aw at what just happen.

Inuyasha was being sweet and it seem like he did care for the girl, everything seem perfect but beyond the crowd lurked the wolf smirking thinking when will he make his next move on sweet innocent Kagome.

The bell rung and it was time for the last class of the day. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and took her books and said "Come on let's go to class then I'll take you out anywhere you want after school."

"Really like anywhere even if you don't want to " Kagome looked like she was in a candy shop which made Inuyasha heart twist and turn for his feelings became stronger for the girl and he grew to know her more.

"Yea anywhere just name the place" Inuyasha chuckled and led her out

"Well when we were younger you would always take me to the park and we would be on the swings and talk forever about how our day was" Kagome said

"So you wanna go to the park and just go on the swings and talk" Inuyasha was surprise at where she wanted to go, it was still hard for him to remember at that moment he wish he could.

"Ok after school then" He gave her one last kiss before pushing her lightly into her class but not before giving her ass a little squeeze. She glare at him and made a silent scream, Inuyasha just smirked at knowing she was going to be blushing all period. He found that trait about her very hot and it turn him on.

He wasn't even caring if he was going to be late or not, for that mere second all he did was stare into her eyes before the teacher shut the door in his face.

"You fucking old hag, you could have at least been a little nicer or told me to leave" Inuyasha yelled and walked away.

He was walking to class but her face was all he could think about –It seem so strange how one girl can do that, its just a bet that's all but why can't I get her out of my damn head-

Somewhere Else

"That dog better watch out cause I'm coming and he aint gonna be ready for the shit that's gonna happen"

* * *

A/N that's it for now it's been so damn long and I'm sorry but I'm trying!

Plz lots of reviews if people are still reading.

!Diamond!


	13. CH12 The fun's about to begin

-A/N Yeah! Another chapter, I hope you guys are still interesting. This chapter's going to have a little lemon scene. Not anything major

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha and Co.

"Talking"

-Thinking-

* * *

**Ch.12 The fun's about to begin**

School was quick and short, Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking –when did I have a conscious – he was sitting on the hood of his car, waiting for her, the only girl who could make is heart hurt.

There she was walking towards him with Sango right beside her, at that moment Kagome was the most gorgeous girl Inuyasha had ever laid eyes on.

"Hey" Inuyasha had got off the hood of his car, and grab Kagome for a kiss.

All she could do was wrap her arms around is neck and give in, he was getting excited already, "Inuyasha I think we should leave before you do something" Kagome lightly push him off but still stayed in place.

"What do you mean babe I can handle this, but can you" He took he waist and grind himself against her showing how he made her feel.

"Um eww, can you guys get a room cause I think I'm going to be sick" Sango was gagging, "My dear Sango maybe we should leave and have our own fun, and let these lovebirds enjoy their time" Miroku was right behind her and yanking her away with him.

"Get off of me you perv let go, I will go nowhere with you and your dirty hands" Sango tried to push him off but he was too strong and she saw a side of him she never saw before and it was actually really hot. –Damn I can't believe I thought Miroku was hot, I must be going crazy too-

Pretty soon they left which only left the two couple staring at the two friends that walk away. "Inuyasha did you see that, she just let him take her away, I think she starting to like him" Kagome said.

"Damn that was creepy, thank God they left, now where were we" Inuyasha pull her closer and their lips met in a second both fighting for the lead.

She moan into his arms as he lower his lips and towards her neck "Inuyasha don't you think we should do this somewhere else and not at the school parking lot"

"Yea, let's go to my place and have a littler fun" Inuyasha said and led her to the car.

Kagome was blushing with 10 different shades of red; she didn't think she would be doing this, not in a million years.

"Inuyasha I thought we were going to the park"

"We are, just not now" He looked at her and gave her a sweet smile.

Once they reach the apartment Inuyasha couldn't wait to get her into his nice warm bed. He lifted her up in the air and threw her on his bed, and instantly got on top of her.

His lips were waiting for her and she let him do whatever he wanted at that moment both of them were at bliss just enjoying there make out session.

He held her waist while is other hand was roaming around her body and what surprise him was Kagome had not said a word but moan, and that turn him on even more.

"Mmmmm Inuyasha don't stop I want you so much" Kagome was enjoying this.

Inuyasha lifted his head "Kagome are you sure, I don't want to do anything you don't want me to do"

"I know Inuyasha, I trust you, I know you wouldn't hurt me" Kagome said for the last time

"But you sure….." Before Inuyasha could say anything her lips came crashing down on his and he knew what that sign meant.

Inuyasha had roam around her body his hand made its way underneath her shirt till he found her bra which was in the way and that piss him off. He slowly lifted the shirt over Kagome's head once it was off they both stare into each others eyes as Inuyasha took off her bra and saw the most beautiful sets of breast, his mouth was connected already.

Kagome made a loud moan as he was fondle with her nipple with his mouth while the other hand played with the other side.

Kagome had never had a rush like this before and she liked it, "Oooh Inuyasha"

He smirk and he loved every minute he was with her, "Don't be scare we're going to make this slow and sweet.

She nodded and things were getting better and better, his lips were back on her lips, and once again Kagome felt a budge between her legs against her wetness. She never thought this would happen. His hands were creeping down her pants, she soon felt his hands going underneath her panties, he slid one finger inside of her and she moan even louder, finally he slid another; a wave of pleasure came over Kagome.

"Damn Kagome" Inuyasha said

Kagome looked at him "Inuyasha, you have a condom right"

"Yea babe its right here waiting for it to be use" He took the condom out of his pocket.

Soon his pants were undone he was only left with his boxers on. Kagome just looked at him for a second as he took his hands out and licked his fingers dried "Mmm sweet"

Kagome blush, she did something that surprise herself and Inuyasha she flipped herself over and she was on top of Inuyasha. "Your getting a little bold I see" Inuyasha smirk

She took the condom from him and she open it "Do you even know how to use it" Inuyasha ask

"Do I looked stupid I took sex Ed, dumb-ass" She said.

(A/N I'm going to skip the rest of the lemon scene sorry I need help on writing it cause I don'tknow how to write it all down )

Everything was a blur, but for Kagome it was the most special thing she had ever done with a guy. What made it special was knowing that Inuyasha was her first. He held her waist as she layed on his chest "Wow" Kagome said This step was big for both of them more so for Kagome and yet something inside of her told her to just let it happen on its own.

"Damn, who knew that's how you would act in bed" He said She slapped him "that's not funny" "I'm joking it was amazing" He said

"I bet you've been with lots of girls anyways, so I can't be that good"

"Stop putting yourself down, for the first time I didn't just want sex I wanted more with you" He gave her a kiss on the forehead "you should get some rest your going to be a little sore" he said

"ok but I gotta go home"

"not tonight stay here with me, I just wanna hold you in my arms" Inuyasha said.

"what about school"

"I'm sure you can miss one day to spend some time with your boyfriend"

"What would my mom say if she found out"

"Just tell her you weren't feeling good so you stayed at friend's house" he said

Sleep was overcoming sweet Kagome has she dreamt of her silver headed lover.

That night Inuyasha couldn't sleep all he did was stare at Kagome sleeping form.

"You really are beautiful Kagome, and I don't wanna hurt you, I'll do whatever it takes to make it right, now that I have you I cant let you go" Inuyasha wasn't able to sleep much but he was happy just to be there.

He knew he won the bet but he regret even making the damn bet, now he just wanna to hold her and have her before she finds out cause he knew trouble was coming.

* * *

A/N that's the best I can do, I'm not happy with this chapter but I hope you guys like it.

Review plz!

-Diamond-


End file.
